


Adam Sackler (s1) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [5]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clavicles, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: The semi-feral Adam Sackler, on that infamous yellow sofa, sans shirt (of course) which means bonus collarbone/shoulder porn. Also, ears.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	Adam Sackler (s1) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ieatboyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/gifts).



> My clavicle kink is showing again, isn't it? I refuse to apologize. Say what you want about his character in this series, he spent a lot of time wearing as few clothes as possible, and it was Good. And did I mention the ears? B/c I love them, and they're on full, glorious, nibble-worthy display.
> 
> With thanks to @ieatboyss for the rewatch that inspired me to chose this as my next character portrait. 
> 
> 7-ish hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/sackler-s1.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/sackler-s1-eyes.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
